<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because it's you by 4RTHURKUN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846764">because it's you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RTHURKUN/pseuds/4RTHURKUN'>4RTHURKUN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, How Do I Tag, cutie, happy birthday jennie, i wrote this for jenlisa, jenlisa, this is for jennie's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RTHURKUN/pseuds/4RTHURKUN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you because it's you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because it's you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Jennie's birthday and I've already posted this on my BLACKPINK SCENARIOS on Wattpad @rubyjanned but I also wanna share this work here. I hope you'll like it even it's just short. Lovelots :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why me?" Lisa slowly drifted her gaze from the person who's now looking at her, eyes full of love and admiration. Oh god, you really did create this beauty for me, huh? </p><p>"Hmm," she hums softly still looking at her eyes that always drawn her every time she gets a glimpse of them. Just looking at her like this makes her fall in love with her even more. </p><p>"I mean, why do you love me?" she asked again softly as she rests her chin on Lisa's shoulder and clings her arms on hers as she finds her comfort just being with her like this. </p><p>They were currently cuddling on Lisa's bed, the sun already sets and they are just waiting for the stars and the moon to show up. It was already six in the evening and they just decided to order food online for their dinner later because they were already too tired to get up and cook as they decided to clean their penthouse on their own. </p><p>They decided to watch a movie but none of them were focusing, they were just holding each other like their life depends on it. Jennie finds herself once again clinging to Lisa and find her comfort in every touch. Lisa's very warm that's why she always likes clinging to her and hold her like this or sometimes, well, most of the time locking her arms on her body as she moves to her even closer and feeling each other's warmth. </p><p>Jennie always finds herself clinging to Lisa even more, she likes the warmth that Lisa's giving to her. It feels so good and comforting, she feels the safest in Lisa's arms. She always feels empty whenever she doesn't hold Lisa close to her as she gets used to having her in her arms. Lisa knows this because Jennie once cried every night on their video call when she had this business meeting outside the country and she needs to stay there for about 4 months. It was the worst months for both of them as it's the first time that they were separated from each other that long. </p><p>Despite being busy, Lisa did her best to contact her lover every day. She always makes sure that everything is working out between them and she always gives the attention that Jennie needs. She always makes sure that she's giving Jennie all the love that she deserves because all that she wants is to see her happy and being love. </p><p>"Why do I love you?" Jennie hums softly as she hears Lisa and pays attention to what she was about to say. </p><p>Lisa looks at her as she wraps her arms around her shoulder and let her head rest on her chest, she pulls her closer to her as she softly caresses her hair and smiles at her sudden question. "You're such a cutie, aren't you?"</p><p>Jennie pouts a little, "You're not answering my question."</p><p>"You know that I love you so much Jen," Lisa said as she places another kiss on the tip of her nose, giving so much assurance and sincerity of how she loves the goddess in front of her. She loves her so much that she'll risk anything just for her. Anything for her.</p><p>"I know, I know how much you love me," Jennie sits up as she didn't leave Lisa's gaze to her, there's a lot of question she wanna ask and she thinks that this is already the right time she opens about it, "but I wanna know why you love someone like me.... why you love me so much?" she breathes, giving a lot of thoughts to what she was about to say. </p><p>She needed to know, she needed this.</p><p>"You know how such a mess I am. I have a lot of issues with my life, I was not in my best self yet you are always here with me telling me how much you love me... I just don't really get it."</p><p>Jennie knows that she had a lot of things to fix herself, especially in her life. She was not really okay when she met Lisa 3 years ago in the club in Itaewon. She was a fucking mess that time, her life was already fucked up with Irene breaking their engagement off to their friends that betrayed her by letting Irene cheat by just letting her and some new girl sleep with each other.  She lost herself in that very moment, feeling that everyone is turning their back on her as she wasn't in any use anymore. </p><p>It was the worst night of her life but thanks to Lisa, she finds herself once again. Lisa saw her that night inside the bathroom of the said club almost drowning in her own tears. She can't even breathe properly because she's so drunk that time, the smell of the alcohol wraps in her body. She's so helpless and broke. That's when Lisa decided to pick her up and her broken pieces together.  </p><p>"Jen..." Lisa calls for her name sweetly as she places a comforting kiss on her forehead and on the tip of her nose as she cups her face softly and looks directly into her lovely eyes. "Do you remember when we went shopping and you get mad because the Chanel bag that you like wasn't available at that time?"</p><p>Lisa smiles as she remembers how Jennie is fuming mad at that time. How she rolls her eyes in annoyance, how she whines and throws some tantrums, how she just shops at that store with a heavy heart and how she looks at her with a cute sad face because she didn't get the bag that she really likes. Lisa knows how Jennie likes everything related to Chanel, especially their limited-edition bags and collections. </p><p>"I find you cute getting mad just because of a bag," she giggles as she plays with their fingers as they lay their backs on the bed once again. It's what they always do whenever they talk, it's a habit that they build already in years and that's how they like it. </p><p>"It's not just a bag, it's Chanel!!" Jennie rebuked at what Lisa's said and rolls her eyes at the person who's holding her comfortably and making her feel things. </p><p>Lisa just pulls her closer to her and wraps her arms around her body as she places a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, it's Chanel," she smiles and rests her forehead on hers, and looks at each other eyes lovingly as they were the only people in the world. </p><p>"Do you also remember how you cried hard for that one movie?" Lisa asked as she reminisces on how Jennie cried her heart that day. They were just still in the middle of the story, not even reaching the plot part but yeah, she's already crying without even knowing what's gonna happen in that movie. </p><p>She cried the whole night until she falls asleep, they didn't even finish the whole movie because of Jennie's crying. She just cried in Lisa's arms saying that it was already sad. Lisa just smiled at her that time teasing her for crying without knowing what gonna happen in the end. It was one of the cutest memories that they have and Lisa always cherishes it because Jennie was in it. 

She always cherishes Jennie. Always.</p><p>"Why are you even bringing that back?" Jennie whispers softly as their faces are only inches away. She can feel her heart is beating crazily as how she feels intimate just being this close to her, as to how they found comfort with each other. </p><p>"Because that's why I love you." Lisa breathed, lips brushing softly against hers as move closer to each other, feeling each other warmth and comfort. </p><p>"I love you and the little things that you do."</p><p>Lisa always finds herself smiling at the things that Jennie's doing, she always likes the feeling that Jennie's giving to her and that's why she wants to protect her more and love her for the rest of her life. </p><p>Lisa met Jennie when everything is already falling apart in her life. They met each other in their worst state. They were both broken and lost but thankfully they found each other. The once broken heart is already healed with each other's warmth. </p><p>"I was not in my best self too but whenever I'm with you I can always bring out the best in me because when I'm with you everything is so perfect," she whispered while looking at her eyes, the eyes that always drawn her to keep on falling in love with her and it's fine with her. She wants to keep on falling with her. </p><p>"Wanna know why I love you?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I love you because it's you."</p><p>And that's when Jennie already finds the answer to her question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it :)))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>